


Prom Night

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [7]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Prom, Romance, Sequel, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: Prompt by a guest: 'You should do a prompt where Noah asks Audrey to prom in a super cute way'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt I got and it took me a little while to write up because of real life stuff getting in the way, but here it is nonetheless. More Noah and Audrey fluff, this time it's romance again.  
> All other characters but Audrey, Noah and Emma are simply mentioned.
> 
> It's a stand alone one chapter story, but I have written it as set a month-ish time after one of my other previous fanfics 'Lakewood 4+1'. You don't have to read the story to read this one, but one spoiler about that other fic is that they go to Boston where Audrey's mother is when she passes away. That's one of the reasons why Audrey's somewhat depressed in this fic.
> 
> What more can I say? It's harmless fluff really. No real warning other than that if you don't ship Noah and Audrey it's probably not your cup of tea.

So prom was just around the corner and people at school were being particularly creative in their ways of asking one another. Whether it was because of the second murder spree that had the students appreciate the time they had or not, Noah wasn't sure, but it was amusing nonetheless. On the day exactly a week from prom the first thing he saw exiting his car was a dude running through the parking lot in nothing but golden boxer shorts and a red cape along with some flowers in his hands that looked like he had ripped up from some garden nearby. Undoubtedly his wish was to get attention which he obviously got. Noah followed to see where it was going, finding the guy again holding the flowers out for a girl who was sitting on the grass laughing with her friends. He had clearly already asked if she wanted to go to the prom with him because in between the laughter she yelled a 'yes' which had the guy jump around cheering, delivering the flowers before running off again when one of the teachers came running after him.

"It's really all about outdoing the others huh?" Emma said as she came to a stop next to him, a thoughtful look on her face that she quickly tried to cover with a little smile. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued across the school yard together,  
"You know whether or not to go to the prom yet?" he asked, giving her some room again and dropped his arm.  
"I don't know, Noah. I imagined going to it with Kieran and now... I'm like some Angel of Death. Even if I'd get a date he'd probably fear for his life the whole night," she tried to pull it off as a joke, but it just fell flat anyway. Noah nodded in understanding,  
"I get it. It's not the same. I had planned in my head to ask Zoe to the prom and now..." he shrugged, glancing at Emma who looked a bit doubtful.  
"Now you got Audrey," she reminded him as if he was being unfair to her childhood friend by thinking of the prom now being a bust because 'all he had' was Audrey.  
"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. You know I love Audrey-" he started, but Emma was quick to put a hand on his arm.  
"Sorry, I know. I know what you mean. I didn't mean to sound so rude about it," she apologized.  
"What I mean was that yeah, I did imagine a future with Zoe. It's kind of what kept me around when I was locked in that coffin," he shuddered,  
"But Audrey. Come on, you know her. You really think prom is her thing?"  
Emma smiled at that,  
"Oh I don't know. If any of us managed to force a dress on her she'd spend the night pouting," Emma laughed softly,  
"Seriously though. Never hurts to ask her."

The rest of the day continued much like it started. Some asked their girlfriend or crush in a normal way, «Want to go to the prom with me?» without much more to it. Some got a no, most got a yes and Noah cringed on behalf of those who got a no. He had been there. He would still be there hadn't it been for actually having a girlfriend now. Even if he ended up not going to the prom he still had a girlfriend. That was already a massive step up from his usual position.  
As Noah left his final class on his way to the lockers he spotted Audrey by her own locker with a rather good looking guy talking to her. Curiously he walked a little closer.  
"Now come on. First you kiss a girl and now you're dating that nerd?" he asked in an overly sweet voice,  
"I think you need a real man to make you less... confused."  
Audrey sighed and banged her head once against her locker,  
"I'm not confused anymore. It's called being bisexual and you might know what that is if you pick up a book once in a while," Audrey corrected the guy, shrugging off a hand he tried to put on her shoulder.  
"Still doesn't explain why the one guy you date is girlier than your dead gir-" he wasn't even allowed to finish the sentence before he had her fist in his gut.  
"Okay!" Noah decided it was time to step in before a teacher would,  
"That's quite enough. How about you be a little less desperate and hit on someone who doesn't have a boyfriend hm?" he suggested, taking a fuming Audrey by the wrist and had to tug her along. He didn't want to get in a fight. He wasn't a fighter and had no chance against that guy and he'd figure Audrey would do best avoiding detention since she had work in an hour.  
"Bitch!" the guy sneered after him, ignoring his friends who were chuckling at their buddy's not only failure at asking the badass Audrey Jensen out, but also getting a fist in his gut.  
"Ass!" Audrey was ready to continue her punches if it wasn't for Noah rather forcefully getting them both out the door into the school yard.  
The past month Audrey hadn't been doing too well. Emotional wise anyway. Losing her mother was something she handled like you'd expect – alright considering, but she was clearly missing her, but Noah knew she also still carried a lot of guilt for everything that had happened. Meaning her temper were possibly shorter than ever.  
"Audrey you can't let douche bags like that get you all riled up. It's not worth it. The school year is almost over and soon you wont have to deal with that anylonger," Noah tried to console, but she wrestled her arm out of his grip once outside, heading straight for the parking lot.  
"Yeah well school year might be over soon, but not yet," she argued, running a hand through her hair, looking sideways at her when Noah came jogging up next to her,  
"Two killing sprees, Noah and people find it fit to throw around 'dead girlfriends' and shit like a joke? You think I'm going to be fucking cool with that?" she asked, almost growling when Noah hugged her. He was bloody adorable when he didn't know what to say. He would always rather hug her instead when he wasn't sure how to comfort her which really worked well in regards of calming her down.  
"I hate when you do that," she groaned, knocking her head against his collar which made him smile again and rub her back.  
"I know," he smiled proudly,  
"Now let me drive you to work, okay? I'd hate to see your road rage."  
"Shut up," Audrey grumbled, allowing him to tug her along as they walked to his car.

Audrey worked the whole evening at the Zenith Theater so when it was closing time Noah decided to skip by to keep her company. He parked the car in time to see the last few people leave and Audrey locking up. Jogging up to the door and banged on it before Audrey got too far. Though he realized a little too late that it might not have been the most considerate way of alerting her of his presence going by the way she spun around wide eyed. He quickly held both hands up in a disarming manner and he knew she wasn't suffering by a heart attack when he received the well earned death glare from her.  
"Was that really necessary?" she asked once she opened the door and let him inside, making sure to lock it up so no one else would come in. Noah really shouldn't be here since he didn't work there, but it wasn't the first time he had come to visit her after closing time and she couldn't help wonder if her boss allowed it because of what had happened to them. Especially in the theater itself too.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get your attention before you vanished," he apologized with a kiss on the lips. Even though they had been a couple for almost two months now and had both had amazing make out sessions as well as sex, both of them undoubtedly loved those little kisses.  
"Whatever. Glad you're here though. Beats wandering around the theater alone cleaning up," she admitted. She really liked to go with the 'everything's fine' and pretend she was doing just fine, but she knew that Noah knew she wasn't doing all too well.  
"I still half expect that goddamn mask to pop up at unexpected times," she said, opening a closet to grab a bag and a trash picker – one who Noah grabbed too so he could help out before both headed to the main auditorium. The whole group had made sure to go to the theater soon after returning from Boston for the sake of making it " _theirs_ " again and it actually being Brooke's suggestion to do so. She, just like Emma would have to live with a scar in her side from the stab wound she received there, but she was a strong girl. She wasn't about to let her love for the movies going to be whacked because of Emma's psycho ex.  
"I think we all do. No one would blame you for that," Noah assured, receiving a sweet smile from Audrey as she started picking up litter from the floor. Luckily the last showing of the day didn't have a big audience and neither had they been particularly messy either.

They combed through the rows before meeting on the fifth row where Audrey caught Noah by the arm and had them both slip into two seats.  
"Come to the prom with me?" he asked, putting aside the garbage bag and stick in favor of catching her chin with his fingers when she leaned over to kiss him.  
"Can you picture me in one of those terribly lavish prom dresses because I can't," she smiled, sinking sideways into the seat and lifted her legs to drape over his lap. He chuckled and rested his hand on her neck,  
"Well maybe not, but screw the dress code. I've seen you in formal clothes before without it being lavish. Without it forcing you to be someone else. You could wear your work clothes and I wouldn't care less," he chuckled, lifting her red and black striped west a little.  
"Says the guy who can see the difference between two identical shirts," Audrey sassed, biting back a giggle when his hand tickled her side.  
"Hey I told you ten times. All my shirts are different from one another. Anyone but you can tell the difference," he laughed,  
"Point is I'm not going there for your clothes, but for you."  
"And the traditional getting laid afterwards," Audrey smirked.  
"Well," Noah sighed,  
"Yeah."  
She grinned and winked,  
"Fair enough. Can't deny going home with you is always great."  
"Is that a yes then?" he asked and stood up when she did.  
"Yes, Noah. I'll go to the goddamn prom with you," she snorted, sighing and crossed her arms as if really not wanting to. As usual he knew when she was just acting though, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.  
"Just have me home by ten or my dad will know for certain that we're way past the kissing stage," she joked, sinking into his embrace.


End file.
